Her Name Was Reyna
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: A little Jason/Piper alternate ending for "The Lost Hero." Jason has a few thoughts about this Reyna girl, but his thoughts are interrupted by a basketball game and once again by his good friend, Piper McLean, AKA the girl he may just have a crush on...


**Her Name was Reyna**

**One-shot**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Jason remembered a Reyna.

There was definitely one in his memories, but for some reason, he felt like he was doing something bad to Piper, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Jason frowned and was about to finally get the word out, except one of the Apollo kids hollered for him to pass the basketball that had touched his feet. The blonde boy leaned down and picked it up and was about to throw it to the Apollo, but he smiled and ran towards the court, dribbling the ball.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked, spinning the ball on his finger like a pro.

The Apollo kid, Ace Kinjo, Jason recalled, glanced at one of his friends the son of Jupiter knew to be Colt Iver Marcus, son of Aeolus. Colt, blonde and blue eyed, (_He could almost be my twin, _Jason thought) nodded, grinning. "He gets to be on my team though," Colt said with a smirk. He wore the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt loosely and was about 5 inches taller than Jason.

Ace sighed and agreed to it. "Fine, I guess…" He frowned and looked at one of the Demeter guys who wanted to play. "We'll play doubles, then?"

Jason nodded and looked at Colt hesitantly. "So, what's the plan?"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

The son of Jupiter sat down on a bench near the courts, taking a well deserved break. Even though Colt was an amazing athlete and much taller than Ace and the Demeter boy, Al Stump, Jason was out of it and wasn't much help to Colt. They lost by eight shots, all made by Al. Even Ace was amazed by how good Al was at basketball.

Jason sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Jason!" the voice of a familiar friend shouted. "Jason, that you?"

He sighed at the awesome voice and looked up at beautiful Piper McLean, with her kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair. She wore her usual snowboarding jacket and some shorts. _Fine legs, _Jason thought, checking her out a little. "Yeah, 'course it's me," he said with a charming smile.

"I almost mistook you for Colt," she replied, blushing. "You guys look kind of alike."

"I can understand, seeing as he's a son of Aeolus," Jason countered, laughing as he held her shoulder. "We both have power over winds, though his wind power is a lot stronger."

Piper smiled at his modesty. "I bet you're strongest here," was her quick little compliment, trying to Charmspeak him a little. "No one could match up to your power."

Jason could feel her words dance across his heart like fiery coals of love. "I might be, maybe, but that Percy kid Annabeth was talking about seemed pretty legit." He nodded in satisfaction, happy that he could use the word legit.

The Aphrodite girl giggled at his actions and words. "Jason…" She swallowed softly, glancing behind him. Jason's eyes traveled to where she was looking and the son of Jupiter saw hordes of people that were obviously Aphrodite's children. He smiled at their little gathering and instantly knew what they wanted. "Um…" When her voice reached his ears, he instantly turned back to her forever changing iris, trying to look inconspicuous. "Why don't we get some food? I'm sure you're hungry."

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed in her ear huskily. "Yeah, sure, that sounds great." Pulling away, he kept his eyes on hers. Suddenly, the blonde exclaimed, "Race you to the diner hall!" and sped away.

"No fair!" Piper shouted after him.

And for a while, Jason forgot all about that girl named Reyna.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_I hope you liked it. My very first PJATO/Heroes story._

_I may have an OC (Original Character) Heroes of Olympus story up soon with Colt Iver Marcus, Al Stump and Ace Kinjo and many more. This was just a little cameo to let you meet some of the OCs I'm going to include. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! More coming up when I get good ideas!_

_-Rina_


End file.
